Code Geass R0:Nuevo comienzo nuevas decisiones
by gogeta uchiha
Summary: El Zero requiem ha terminado y Lelouch ha muerto pero una voz misteriosa lo alcanza antes de llegar al sueño eterno y esta le propone a Lelouch la opcion de volver al dia en que todo comenzo y asi poder cambiar sus deciciones motivado por salvar de las desgracias a Suzaku y Kallen asi como de evitar la muerte de Shirley.¿Lelouch tomara las decisiones correctas o simplemente morira?
1. Chapter 0

**Stage 0:Prologo**

 **Lelouch POV**

Sentia la espada de Suzaku atravesando mi pecho por fin se habia cumplido el objetivo que nos habiamos propuesto desde un principio todo el odio de el mundo estaba dirigido hacia mi el emperador demonio Lelouch y ahora Suzaku debia convertirse en Zero y acabar con todo ese odio asesinandome a mi si ese era el Zero requiem desde ahora el mundo estaria en paz Nunnally podria vivir este mundo de paz y si esa paz se veia amenazada Suzaku se alzaria como Zero y protegeria esa paz a cualquier costo ya que si tenia que haber alguien que se ensuciara las manos ese seria Zero el comienzo de todo

-Este ..es tu castigo llevando esa mascara como un aliado de la justicia , no seguiras viviendo como Kururugi Suzaku y daras todo por el mundo incluso tu propia felicidad-

-Este ¨geass¨ lo acepto-

alcanze a pasar mis dedos por la mascara de Zero esa que use tanto tiempo,con la que provoque muerte sufrimiento y desgracia¨definitivamente pude haber cambiado mis decisines haber hecho un mundo de paz sin provocar tanto sacrificio¨senti la espada se Suzaku saliendo de mi cuerpo y eso me alejo de todos mis pensamientos no tenia caso pensar eso di unos pasos y cai ensangrentado a traves del auto real escuche a Nunnally llamandome y tomando mi mano pero yo ya no podia sentir nada mi vista estaba borrosa mi vida pasaba delante de mi y solo atine a decir

-si..yo..voy a ...destruir...el mundo..y...rehacer-ya no pude decir mas mi vision se volvio totalmente negra habia muerto.

-¿Que se siente la muerte Lelouch Vi Britannia?-

Una voz me hablaba asi que abri mis ojos y al mirar alrededor vi todo oscuro a exepcion de una tenue luz que obsevaba a lo lejos

-¿Quien eres tu?no me digas que estoy en el infierno y eres una especie de shinigami jjjjjaajajaaaa que ironico que un demonio juzgue a otro-

-aun no estas en el infierno Lelouch-esto me sorprendio un poco ¡que era este lugar y quien era esa voz que me hablaba!-te consideras un demonio pero te sacrificaste por el bien de la humanidad antes de juzgarte responde esta pregunta ¿Quien eres realmente el emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia,el vice-presidente Lelouch Lamperouge o Zero el aliado de la justicia.-

-No lo se ellos surgieron por el mismo fin por el bien de Nunnally-

-pero lo que Nunnally deseaba era estar contigo-

-tienes razon pero no crees que es muy tarde para estar lamentandolo lo se pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes pero solo logre traer muerte y desgracia a las personas que estaban a mi lado como Shirley,Kallen y Suzaku-

-aun no es muy tarde Lelouch y si te diria que podrias volver al pasado,al dia en que todo comenzo-

-no bromees conmigo no me gustan las bromas eso es imposible-que le pasa a este loco devolverme al pasado eso no se puede ademas que sentido tiene el mundo tiene que estar en paz ahora ese era el proposito del Zero requiem

-Lelouch acaso crees que el mundo permanecera en paz por siempre luego del requiem ¡eres un ingenuo! la paz sera momentenea y luego las guerras volveran y Zero tambien-acaso este tipo me estaba leyendo la mente que molesto.

-Existen diferentes universos cada uno diferente segun el curso de tus acciones,te volviste una persona tan impotante asi querida como odiada que tus decisiones influyeron en el trance del tiempo por ejemplo existen universos en los que no obtienes el geass asi como en los que Suzaku es zero y tu sigues siendo un principe,uno en que tu padre alcanza su objetivo y activa la espada de Akasha asi como en los que la orden de los caballeros negros no te juzga por ser quien eres-

-y dime soy feliz en alguno de esos mundos-

-no-

-me lo inaginaba-

-por eso Lelouch usare mi poder divino para poder enviarte a el universo mas parecido al tuyo pero te advierto que mientras mas decisiones diferentes tomes mas se distorcionara de la realidad de tu universo-

-y si digo que no-

-pagaras todos y cada uno de tus pecados con el sufrimiento eterno-

-hmp supongo que no tengo mas alternativas que aceptar-¨Shirley no dejare que mueras en vano por mi de nuevo,Kallen no te alejare de mi te dire lo que siento a la cara y Suzaku no permitire que pierdas a las personas importantes para ti y te salvare de tu propia oscuridad-

-sabia decision Vi Britannia estas listo

-me subestimas demonio yo siempre estoy listo

-eso espero me mantendre en contacto contigo adios Lelouch-

Senti mi estomago revolverse por un tiempo me sentia mareado no podia abrir los ojos y sentia que mi cuerpo se movia finalmente senti cuando chocaba con una plataforma metalica sentia alrededor oscuro de nuevo e intentaba abrir los ojos cuando de pronto fui arrojado al suelo alguien me tomo de los brazos y de pronto escuche una voz muy familiar.

-Queda arrestado por actos de terrorismo en contra de el sacro imperio de Britannia-

me di vuelta para ver a un soldado de Britannia que bien sabia que era Suzaku aun no podia ser verdad habia vuelto en el tiempo segun la voz no todo seria igual pero era exactamente la misma situacion en que todo habia comenzado.

-¿Lelouch?

Suzaku me habia hablado pero yo aun no podia salir de la impesion era una de las pocas cirscunstancias de mi vida en que no tenia como responder yo el emperador demonio que habia sometido al mundo la persona que habia iniciado la revolucion Zero no podia responder al hecho de ver a Suzaku a mi mejor amigo de nuevo ante mi en el lugar de origen sin ningun tipo de rencor o culpa de pronto se quito su casco y me hablo

-Lelouch soy yo ¿que haces en un lugar como este?

!SUZAKU¡

 **FIN PROLOGO**

 **este es un capitulo de introduccion a la historia que es relatado por Lelouch pero por supuesto los capitulos seran mas largos e incluire ambos lados el de las decisiones de nuestro Lelouch en este nuevo mundo asi como la vision de Suzaku ademas de la inclucion de pequeños POV de otro personajes**

 **Aqui comienza mi primer proyecto y una nueva historia de Code Geass que espero sea de su agrado**


	2. Chapter 1:El dia que el demonio renacio

**Stage 1:El dia en que el demonio renacio**

 **Suzaku POV**

Es increible despues de tantos años tenia a Lelouch en frente mio,aun no me explicaba que hacia el en un camion terrorista pero aun asi me encontraba feliz de verme con aquel mejor amigo de hace tantos años,el parecia confundido debido a que me enconcontaba con mi casco y mi mascara de soldado britannian. Me habia unido al ejercito de Britannia para poder cambiar el pais desde dentro y asi poder darle una mejor vida a los japoneses aunque sabia el el fondo que lo que de deseaba era expiar mis propios pecados parecia estar confundiendose mas asi que decidi sacarme mi mascara.

-Lelouch soy yo ¿que haces en un lugar como este?-

-!SUZAKU¡-

Lelouch parecia muy sorprendido como si estubiera viendo un fantasma de pronto escuche un ruido proveniente de mi espalda la capsula de gas venenoso que habian robado los terroristas se estaba abriendo en ese instante solo atine a ponerle mi mascara de gas a Lelouch y arrojarnos al suelo pero dentro de la capsula no se hallaba un gas venenoso sino una chica de cabello verde totalmente amarrada y retenida dentro de la capsula,entre Lelouch y yo empezamos a desatarla pero la voz de mi superior nos interrumpio

-que pasa soldado Kururugi por que no ha eliminado a este terrorista-

-es inocente el solo se vio involucrado en los incidentes ademas se me habia informado sobre un gas venenoso pero...-

-!Suficiente demuestra tu lealtad a Britannia y mata a ese terrorista Kururugi-

-Me niego-

-entonces lo hare yo adios terrorista-

Mi superior apuntaba con un arma hacia Lelouch y la extraña chica no se como pero mi cuerpo se posiciono entre Lelouch y mi superior,senti el disparo y luego me senti mareado y como reflejo me toque el pecho sentia algo calido y al bajar mi cabeza para ver estaba manchado en sangre mis fuerzas me abandonaron y cai al suelo¨solo espero que salgas de esta Lelouch¨,luego de eso todo se volvio negro

 **Lelouch POV**

Que mierda esta pasando se supone que le dispararia a Suzaku y no a mi con que eso se referia la voz con lo de cambios en la historia no tenia salida aun no habia obtenido el geass y estaba en total desventaja,es increible acabo de volver a la vida solo para morir cerre los ojos preparandome para el disparo pero solo oi ruido,abri los ojos rapidamente y me di cuenta que Suzaku estaba delante mio protegiendome,no desaproveche la oportunidad que Suzaku me dio y tome a C.C y sali corriendo debia recrear la situacion a la perfeccion para asi poder obtener el geass y pelear en este mundo,corrimos hasta llegar a las escaleras de pronto escuche pasos el momento se acercaba.

-Señor no se encuentra nadie aqui-

-es imposible esta es la unica salida-

Bien ahora solo falta...

~rlip~rlip~

En el momento justo Shirley ahora solo..

-Sal de tu escondite-

-hai hai-

-es una pena al parecer solo eres un estudiante britannian pudiste haber tenido una buena vida lastima que se acabe aqui adios-

-¡No permitire que mates a este hombre!-

Luego del disparo C.C cayo al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza todo iba perfecto me apresure a tocarla para poder pactar el contrato al tocararla entre al mismo escenario en donde se me dio los terminos del contrato para obtener mi poder( **en el contrato Lelouch vee lo mismo que en el anime).**

 **-** Este contrato lo acepto-

Dicho esto fui devuelto a la realidad y lo sentia volvia a tener el poder un poder inigualable que me permite que las personas me obedescan con una sola mirada !El poder de los reyes,GEASS.

-Hmp sientes lastima por mi vida jjjajaa yo sentiria mas lastima por la tuya-

-esas son tus ultimas palabras ¨señorito estudiante¨-

-!Lelouch Vi Britannia les ordena que mueran-

-Si su alteza-

Me apresure a levantar a C.C ya que estaba tomando una ¨siesta¨Villetta llegaria muy pronto

¿Que ha pasado aqui?¿Que hace un estudiante de Britannia aqui y que le ha pasado a los soldados y aquella chica? ¡CONTESTAME¡

-Cuando llegue aqui ya estaban muertos y esta chica estaba herida asi que la estaba ayudando me llamo Alan Spacer mi padre es un duque tengo la tarjeta de identificacion en el bolsillo trasero podrias comprovarlo -

de acuerdo manten las manos arriba yo cogere le tarjet-

-¡Dame tu knightmare! Y olvida que me has visto aqui-

-Si la contraseña es XG2 y la clave 204-

Perfecto ahora solo subire a C.C al knghtmare si en este mundo han cambiado algunas cosas esa bruja lo sabra.

 **Suzaku POV**

Siento voces a mi alrededor y me duele la cabeza lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me interpuse en un disparo para salvar a Lelouch,asi que eso fue lo que paso un momento !LELOUCH¡

-omedetto has perdido la oportunidad de ir al cielo soldado Kururugi-me hablo el tipo de de lentes que estaba frente mio tenia un cabello de un morado muy claro como mezclado con plata

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Aun estamos en el gueto de Shinjuku pero no te preocupes estamos cerca del principe Clovis-ahora me hablo una mujer de cabello morado oscuro que se encontraba al lado del tipo de lentes

-La bala solo te ha rozado el exterior sangraste bastante pero no tenias ninguna herida grave-

-¿como esta Lel...?¿Cual es el estado de lo mision?-

-El gas venenoso ha sido activado y ha ocasionado grandes bajas en los elevens-a que se refiere este tipo con grandes bajas esa capsula nunca contuvo un gas venenoso ¿Que demonios esta pasando ahi fuera?el tipo de lentes comenzo a hablar denuevo lo que hizo que mis pensamientos desaparecieran

-¿Soldado Kururugi has tenido experincia pilotando un Knightmare frame?-

-ninguna es imposible que un number se convierta en caballero-

-y si pudiera-

-OMEDETTO un unico knightmare te espera,pilotarlo te cambiara a ti y a tu mundo-

-pero aun si me lo entregara a mi dudo que los superiores me dejen pilotarlo-

-No te preocupes por eso,creo que aun no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Lloyd Asplund-

-yo soy Cecile Croomy encantada-

-nosotros pertenecemos a Camelot la unidad especial de tecnologia bajo el mando directo del primer ministro-

-¿...DEL PRIMER MINISTRO?-

-asi que desde ahora es tuyo mi mas grande creacion-

-Usted no trabajo solo en el o si Lloyd-san-

La muchacha llamada Cecile critico a Lloyd de una manera muy formal pero aun asi el cientifico parecio asustarse ¿en serio crearon un knightmare?

-Lo siento,ahora Suzaku-kun te presento a ¨nuestra¨ mas grande creacion el unico knightmare de septima generacion el arma experimental del departamento de tecnologia Z-01 Lancelot y ahora es tuyo-

Cuando Lloyd-san destapo al knightmare solo habia una forma en que podia describirlo ¨blanco¨ era un knightmare totalmente blanco exeptuando algunos detalles dorados que poseia estaba impresionado,solo atine a decir

-Es increble-

-a que si-

 **Lelouch POV**

C.C se encontraba despertando a lo que ya era hora tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Duermes demasiado bruja-

-eh esto es raro como termine dentro de un knightmare y como es que no estas asustado un cadaver regreso a la vida-

-no hagas sugerencias estupidas y responde a mis preguntas ¿que ha pasado en Britannia,que ha sido del culto del geass?responde-

-tengo derecho a no responder esas preguntas si quieres saber las respuestas buscalas tu mismo o eso es lo que diria sino hubieras captado mi atencion,respondere a tus preguntas si tu respondes a la mia-

No habia caso en discutir con C.C no inporta cuanto discutieramos era igual o mas testaruda que Suzaku

-adelante¿Cual es tu pregunta?-

-¿Como es que sabes del culto del geass esa informacion es clasificada aun para los principes?-

-vengo de otro universo-

-¿...otro universo?-

-asi es yo mori en mi anterior universo pero una voz me detuvo antes de morir y me envio aqui para obtener una nueva oportunidad y redimir mis pecados ahora contestame que ha pasado en Britannia ¿cual es el movimiento del emperador que planea Charles Zi Britannia?-

-si no hubieras dicho lo anterior de tu otro universo creeria que eres una persona que no ha salido al exterior por mucho tiempo al parecer de verdad eres de otro universo despues de la muerte de tu madre y tu exilio en Japon tu padre Charles desaparecio y el trono quedo vacio,el actual 99 emperador de Britannia Odysseus Eu Britannia es una marioneta solo es el emperador publicamente el que en realidad de las ordenes y controla Britannia desde las sombras es el Primer Ministro..-

-Schneizel es el verdad-

-si es el ¿como lo supiste?-

-ademas de mi el es el unico capaz de crear planes y estrategias tan detalladas y perfectas para mantener a Britannia en su maximo poder pero su personalidad le juega en contra asi que debido a eso prefirio dejar a Odysseus como emperador mientras el se refugiaria en la mascara conocida como Primer Ministro y comandaria Britannia asi es como piensa Schneizel o al menos el que yo conozco-

-vaya suena como si pudieras vencerlo-

-en mi otro universo pude hacerlo pero necesite convertirme en el 99 emperador de Britannia para poder hacerlo,Schneizel es un rival muy fuerte como para subestimarlo-

-despues de todo es el hermano mayor que nunca pudiste vencer-

-callate bruja-

 **Kallen POV**

Estaba siendo acorralada mi Glasgow ya no aguantaria mas ademas se estaba quedando sin energia asi terminaria todo mi hermano habia muerto por culpa de esta estupida guerra y yo no podria vengarlo moriria en este lugar sin haber conseguido nada sentia mis ojos llorosos pero no iba a lorar me tenia que mantener fuerte veia como los britannians asesinaban japoneses aun cuando no habiamos hecho nada seguia luchando para defender a los sobrevivientes pero los fuerzas de Britannia nos superaban en numero vi como un tanque de Britannia estaba masacrando a los sobrevivientes logre destruir el tanque pero no pude evitar que los supervivientes murieran veia como eran asesinados y yo no podia hacer nada

-!Maldita Britannia como se atreven¡-

-Kallen no te muevas esta repleto de Knightmares-

-estoy bien Ohgi-san actuare como un señuelo para los Knightmares para que ustedes puedan escapar la resistencia debe seguir peleando-

-no podemos salir de aqui tambien estamos rodeados-

Mierda a mi tambien me persiguen dos Sutherlands y me estoy quedando sin energia difintivamente este es el fin

-¡La salida del oeste!-

-¿EH?-

-Usa las vias del tren y muevete a la salida del oeste-

-¿Quien eres?¿como conoces esta frecuencia?-

-eso no importa si crees en mi ganaras-

-ganar...-

siguiendo los indicaciones de la voz misteriosa me dirijo a las vias del tren pero los dos Sutherland me siguen y el tren viene de frente

-OYE ¿Que hago ahora?-

-A cambio de tu fe te permitire ganar!Salta sobre el tren¡-

al saltar uno de los Sutherlands me trata de perseguir pero es destruido por otro que se encontraba dentro de un edificio ¿sera que la voz misteriosa esta dentro de ese knightmare,el knightmare del edificio empieza a disparar no hay tiempo para dudar debo atacar al Sutherland en las vias pero el piloto huye como el britannian que es

-¿de donde has sacado ese Knightmare?¿eh a desaparecido?

-Kallen estas bien ¿quien era ese tipo?

-Ohgi-san y los demas ustedes tambien escucharon-

de pronto el comunicador de Ohgi-san empezo a sonar era el tipo misterioso le dijo a Ohgi-san que nos daba lo que habia dentro del tren,pero lo que habia en el tren supero mis espectativas .El tren estaba lleno de Sutherlands de pronto la voz me contacto

-¿La piloto del Glasgow?-

-si-

-quedate pilotando ese Knightmare nos servira para causar disturbios atenta en 10 minutos te transmitire nuevas ordenes-

-si-

Es increible no importa quien sea la voz misteriosa estoy segura de que con el de nuestro lado podremos ganar ¡Ganaremos hermano!

 **Lelouch POV**

Que facil es esta batalla no importa que los sucesos sean diferentes las estrategias de Clovis son tan predecibles como las de un niño pronto deberia poder tener el control completo de la batalla pronto se acercaba el momento si el Lancelot aparecia sabria que Suzaku esta vivo pero a pesar de lo util que fue como Knight of Zero ahora se volveria a convertir en ese constante obstaculo para mis planes,no se que es mejor pero pronto lo sabremos

-!Enemigo avistado es icrei...-

-que hacemos es una sola unidad nos esta aniquila...-

Asi que esta vivo ahora debere pensar la manera en que Suzaku se convierta en mi fiel caballero lo mas pronto posible pero por ahora lo dejare asi

!Todas las tropas retirada no podran con ese knightmare agrupense y retirense¡

-pero es solo una unidad podemas ganar-

-!No sean tontos ya se habran dado cuenta que es un Knightmare diferente reagrupense y retirense es una orden¡-

-ha asi que reconoces la derrota-C.C de nuevo habia empezado a cuestionarme.

-esto no es la derrota nos vamos a colarnos en el G-1 y enfrentarnos cara a cara con Clovis-

-y que haras vengarte,matarlo cual sera tu decision Lelouch-

-eso depende de las palabras de Clovis-

Por fin veia un guardia habian pasado varios minutos usar el geass en el habia sido muy facil y dentro del G-1 estaba todo vacio y ahora solo una puerta nos separaba de Clovis empuje la puerta y ahi estaba sentado en su ¨pequeño¨ trono en la sala de mando

-Sorpresa Clovis La Britannia-

-¿quien eres tu?¿como lograste llegar aqui donde estan mis guardias?-

-no crees que las peticiones las realiza la persona con el arma y no el apuntado. Ahora ordena un cese al fuego ¡Ahora!-

-Atencion todas las tropas alto al fuego inmediatamente como gobernador del area 11 lo orden bajo el nombre del tercer principe Clovis La Britannia-

-!REPITO ALTO AL FUEGO INMEDIATAMENTE¡ cesad la destruccion y ayudad a los heridos sean britannians o elevens alto al fuego no permitire mas conflictos-

-¿Eso es todo?¨pistolero enmascarado¨-

-si lo hiciste muy bien-

-y ahora que ¿te canto algo?¿o quizas jugamos ajedrez?-

-que gracioso que lo digas ya que nunca pudiste ganarme-

-¿que?¿quien eres tu?

-He vuelto hermano el 17 sucesor al trono soy Lelouch Vi Britannia -

Le...Lelou...¡Lelouch!pero es imposible tu estabas...

-¿muerto?he vuelto para cambiar este mundo Su Majestad

-espera Lelouch no me mates aun somos hermanos-

-ahora responderas a todas mis preguntas,Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena responde ¿que haces aqui realmente?¿que le paso al 98 emperador?-

-estoy aqui por ordenes de nuestro hermano mayor Schneizel el esta investigando lo relacionado con un poder fuera de este mundo y cree que esta mujer tiene relacion con el asi que se me encargo investigarlo esta operacion es solo una fachada para recuperarla y en cuanto a nuestro padre desaparecio misteriosamente hace unos años pero fui uno de los ultimos en llegar a la escena asi que no se lo que paso-

-¿quien estaba en la escena antes que tu?-

-nuestro hermano mayor Schneizel,nuestra hemana mayor Cornelia y los knights of rounds-

Asi que Schneizel ya sabe sobre el geass y lo esta estudiando ¡MALDICION!eso lo hace aun mas peligroso

-lo juro Lelouch yo no se nada por favor no me mates-

-dime hermano ¿te arrepientes de las muertes de los elevens o al menos sientes un peso por ellas?-

-por favor Lelouch acaso los elevens sienten un peso cuando pisan un insecto,para mi es lo mismo soy un principe los elevens no son mas que insectos en mi camino-

-comprendo espero que escuches las voces y el tormento de aquellos que mataste en el infierno-

-¿QUE?-

-Adios hermano-¡bang!

 **Suzaku POV**

El Lancelot es increible estoy seguro que con el podre cambiar a las personas y hare un mejor mundo pude detener la batalla de hoy con un solo Knightmare y evite que salieran mas heridos ¡estoy seguro con el Lancelot lo hare¡

-Soldado Kururugi Suzaku-

-si soy yo-

-Por ordenes de Lord Jeremiah Gottwald queda arrestado como sospechoso del asesinato de su alteza el principe Clovis-

-¿EH?-

 **Adelanto**

-Yo soy inocente yo no asesine al principe Clovis

-el prisionero Kururugi Suzaku sera escoltado por mi Jeremiah Gottwald hacia su sentencia de muerte

-Asi es yo soy...¡ZERO!-

-Me entregaras a Suzaku Orange-

-ACASO ERES IDIOTA-

-jajaja un amigo solia decirme eso muchas veces-

-y ese amigo es el que te llama-

-LELOUCH-

 **Stage 2:Mision:Rescatar a Kururugi Suzaku**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora pensaba hacer un cameo de Schneizel pero es un personaje muy importante y su aparicion la dejare para los proximos cap. Desde el stage 2 se haran mas notorios los cambios en la historia y se podran hacer una idea de lo que pasa en el adelanto espero tener listo el stage 2 lo mas pronto posible**

 **se despide**

 **gogeta uchiha**


End file.
